The First Glimpse
by sweetangel202
Summary: From the moment he meant her, he knew she was something beautiful and spectacular. He watch as she gracefully glided down the spiral staircase and immediately he felt his heart filled with pride. That gorgeous angel was actually his wife. /A first glimpse in the events taken place before and after Edward and Bella wedding with Carlisle and Esme.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over on my side and watch as my wife laid quietly still with her back facing to me. The sunlight from the window made her skin shimmer and I trace my finger along her spine. I smirk when I felt her slightly shiver from my touch.

Although vampires do not require any sort of rest, Esme enjoys closing her eyes and taking a moment to retire after we make love. I always give her a few minutes to herself before I wrap my arms around her from behind and pull her naked body closer to mine. I kissed small little pecks down her neck while she let out a loud moan.

"Don't you ever rest?" She ask.

I playfully nip at her ear. "Never."

She turn over to face me and her smile was radiate. I lean down and gently pressed her lips against mine in a soft kiss. I could feel her began to open her mouth as she deepen the kiss.

"Hmm. What about rest?" I teased.

"Oh hush." She muttered.

I snickered and swiftly moved on top of her. We started to kiss deeper then what we had before and she slowly started to grip my hair with her fingers when...

"Esme!" Alice yelled.

We heard knocking at the door which startled the both of us.

"Esme!" Alice continue. "I need you to come downstairs so you can try on your dress!"

"I'll be there in a minute Alice." Esme replied.

I sighed and buried my face in my wife hair. We were just about to start on round 2 before Alice rudely interrupted us. Why do we never get the opportunity to finish?

Esme chuckled. "I'll be back soon my love."

"That's a lie." I pouted.

She trace my pouty lips with her finger. "More than likely yes considering Alice is a complete perfectionist."

I sighed as I watch my wife get up from the bed and put back on her bra and underwear. Although the sight of her naked body and her black lace lingerie almost made me hard again.

"You're beautiful." I commented.

She grinned and crawled back into bed. She straddled my lap and I slowly moved my hands down to her ass. Her lips crashed onto mine in a passionate kissed. I played tug a war with her tongue until we heard more of the dreaded knocking.

"Esme!" Alice exclaim. "We need to get this done now!"

"Are you guys having sex?" Emmett laughed.

Esme sighed. "Coming."

She moved off of me and slip back on her dress. She gave me one last peck on the lips and then off she went.

I turn the television set on in hopes that maybe something would grab my attention and distract my mind until Esme return. However, thirty minutes passed before I gave up on watching another episode of "Grey's Anatomy" and instead decided to take a shower. Esme loves "Grey's Anatomy" which I'm not sure why. The show is highly inaccurate. There is no way that doctors would ever get that much time to have so much sex with the amount of patients we are sign too.

I turn on the shower and waited until the mirrors where full of steam. I step in and closed my eyes as the hot water crashed on to my skin. It felt amazing and I stood there for several minutes. Eventually, I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist and I instantly knew it was my wife. Finally!

"Miss me?" She whisper.

I beam. "Always."

I turn around to face her and pressed my lips against hers. I had every intention of finishing where we left off before our interruption.

As the kiss began to get deeper, I pick her up so that her legs could wrap around my waist. I lean her back against the tile wall and waited until she gave me permission. She smiled and nodded her head and afterwards I slowly slid into her. Esme let out a loud moan as I began to pull in and out of her. Our wet bodies moved together and she had one hand gripping my hair while the other clawed my back.

My sweet innocent wife may look quiet and shy, however, she definitely enjoyed it rough in the bedroom behind closed doors.

"Harder baby." She groan.

I pick up my pace and tried to hold it together until Esme came. I always waited for my wife to come first. Once she did, I immediately followed afterwards and it took the both of us a few minutes to recover. I turned the shower head off and carried my wife to our bed. We were still wet and naked, but I don't think either one of us cared. We laid in bed wrap in each other embrace while I rub Esme back.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed and finally the day has come. The day where I get to witness my oldest son getting married to the love of his life Bella. When Edward first enter my life and we began to establish a home, I worried often whether if he would find a mate or not especially when our other family members began to find their spouse. I tried for many years to assist him in such task, however, Edward always insisted that when the times comes the time comes.

And after many years of searching, the time has finally came.

Although I am extremely proud of my son and cannot wait to see him stand in front of the aisle today, I am also anxious to get my wife back in my arms for some much needed time together. Esme been so busy running around doing wedding things that we've neglected our usual routine. Lately, I've been lying in bed empty handed and it's starting to really take a toll on my mental state.

I walk up stairs to Rosalie bedroom and knock on the door. Alice immediately answered in her robe and bunny slippers.

"May I see Esme?" I ask.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Carlisle you know I can't let you in here. Plus Esme not even ready yet!"

"But we haven't had our good morning kiss yet."

"You can have your good morning kiss later." She said and shut the door.

I sighed and headed back down stairs to the living room. My son was in front of the mirror attempting to assemble his tie.

"Dad?" Edward called out. "Can I have some help?"

I laughed and help my son out with his tie. It was a complete disaster. I had to undo all the little knots he somehow managed to create before I could actually get it to tie. That boy is a mess.

"Thanks pops." He beam.

"Of course." I replied. "Are you nervous?"

He shrug his shoulders. "Kinda of. It hasn't really hit me yet. I still can't believe that Bella actually agreed to a wedding."

I chuckled. "I don't think your sister gave her a choice."

"Alice." He huffed.

"It didn't really hit me either until I saw your mother walk down the aisle." I said.

"Really?" He raised a brow.

I nodded my head. "I can't explain it. But when I saw her walking down in a long white lace dress, nothing else seem to matter or exist. My eyes only focus on her and nothing ever felt so right."

"That sounds beautiful dad."

I patted his shoulder. "Proud of you son."

"Thank you." He smiled.

We talk for a few minutes until Rosalie whisk Edward away so that the photographer could get a few individual shots of the groom before the wedding. Shortly afterwards, Alice came skipping down the stairs.

"She ready!" Alice squealed. "Come on mom!"

"I'm coming honey." I heard Esme chuckled.

She appears out from the hallway and absolutely took my breath away. Her curls were pulled up in a half up half down hairdo and she wore a beautiful purple dress with a deep v line. It was difficult to look away from her chest.

My wife is stunning.

I held my hand out to her as she gracefully walk down the stairs and our hands meant. I held her close to my chest and exhaled her wonderful scent.

"Breathtaking." I muttered.

Esme blushed as I heard the girls giggled and awe in the background.

"However." I said. "I think you are forgetting something."

Esme tilt her head to the side. "Forgetting something?"

"Our good morning kiss."

She laughed. "Did I now?"

"It is our tradition Mrs. Cullen." I reminded her.

She playfully grinned and pressed her lips against mine. Usually our good morning kisses are a quick peck on the lips, but this time we kissed a bit longer than usual. It's been so long since I've last had her all to myself. And after the wedding is over with I am going to..

"Excuse me!" Alice chirp. "I hate to interrupt once again expect we have a wedding going on!"

I whine. "You always have to ruin the fun Alice."

"I'm sure you'll make up for it later." Emmett walk inside and wink.

Esme look mortified and I decided to take her hand and lead us outside to where the guest are. Sometimes our children are a little too involved with our personal lives.

"Do you think Emmett.." Esme began.

"I don't want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

*** I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE QUOTES FROM THE MOVIE. ALL IS CREDITED TO THE ****DIRECTORS**** OF TWILIGHT***

The wedding was absolutely stunning and Alice did a excellent job. The ceremony was heartfelt and both my wife and I beam the entire time as we watch our son cite his vows. I think if it were possible.. Esme would of been in tears. She held my hand tightly in hers and once in a while I caught her shoulders slightly shaking. This has been our dream for many centuries now.

We sat in each other arms during the reception and pretended to drink the champagne in front of us. I'm not sure why Alice insisted that we serve champagne considering most of our friends are also vampires. It would of been a lot easier and cheaper if we just told our guests who are human that we don't drink alcohol. But I guess that's what I get for handing Alice my debit card...

"You know." I whisper into Esme ear. "I've never had alcohol. Not even in my human years."

Esme wrinkled her nose. "I never enjoyed alcohol especially champagne. It was too bitter for my taste."

"Esme Ann Cullen." I teased. "My Esme actually drank alcohol."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Charles enjoyed a glass or two of whiskey every night."

I watch as her face slightly crumbled in pain. I held her closer in my arms and shared kisses from her cheek to her neck. Almost ninety years have passed since Esme suicide attempt and once in a while she is still haunted by the memory of Charles Evanson. The bastard who abused and rape my wife during her human years. If there is a hell, then I hope he is burning in it somewhere.

"I love you sweetheart." I muttered against her skin. "So so so much."

"I love you too darling." She replied.

Later into the night, family and close friends stood on stage and gave small speeches in order to honor Edward and Bella. A few weeks ago, Bella had ask Esme to prepare a speech which is typically out of Esme comfort zone. But I convince her that as long as she found me in the audience that she would be alright. Esme willing put together a simple speech and I am very excited to hear it.

She took the stage after Bella mother Renee finished and I quickly notice the fear in my wife eyes. I tried to draw fake little hearts in the air and blew kisses to encourage her. Esme giggled and blew some kisses back. Finally, she was brave enough to stand in front of the mic and stared into my eyes.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." She exhaled a deep breath. "I would like to begin by thanking everyone for being here tonight. And a special shout out to my daughter Alice. This night would of never been possible without her help and also her wonderful taste in fashion."

Alice beam from her seat next to Jasper. She even touch her heart and mouth a "I love you" to my wife.

Esme smiled and continue. "I would also like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. And to my son.. It is an honor to be a mother to such a spectacular young man. You make me so proud and I cannot wait to see what amazing things you will do next with your beautiful bride."

The audience clap, however, I stood up from my chair and made sure to clap the loudest. Esme hop off stage and walk back into my arms.

"I am so proud of you baby!" I exclaim.

She giggled. "Thank you honey."

We sat back down and watch as other people went. Some of the speeches were really good especially Edward's. He stood on stage and lock eyes with Bella the entire time. Just like Esme did with me.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." He raised his glass.

I glance over to Esme and she lean closer in my arms. Edward words touch both of our hearts and I truly understood where he was coming from. I also waited for what seem like a very long time until magically my dream girl appeared. She was broken and mistreated, however, I made it my mission to restore her faith and most importantly.. Her heart.

And then of course there was my other son. Emmett.

"Oh no." Esme muttered. "I forgot to hear his speech before the wedding."

Emmett walk across the stage with a smirk on his face which meant he's either going to surprise us all or do something completely outrageous in order to embarrassed his brother.

"Excuse me. Is this on?" Emmett tap on the microphone. "Em... Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years cause you won't be getting any more for a while."

Esme kept repeatedly hitting her head. "Why I didn't I check his speech?"

Emmett laughed as the audience shifted awkwardly in their seats. Edward look mortified while Bella tried avoid her father gaze. Alice decided to stand up and announce that they would now start serving cake for the guest to eat.

"It was a little funny." I admitted to my wife.

She raised a brow. "Don't encourage his bad behavior."

I chuckled. "My apologies Mrs. Cullen."

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit my arm.

After the reception was over with and Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon, we slowly began to say goodbye to our guest. Esme wandered off and talk with Carmen (one of our Alaskan friends) for some time while I watch in the distance. Esme loved Carmen and it was unfortunate that they weren't able to see each other as often as they would of like. I quickly made a mental note to later look at flights to Alaska for the summer.

"Carlisle." Charlie patted my shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for tonight."

"It was our pleasure." I told him.

"I'm not sure how I will ever be able to repay you." He said.

"Charlie you owe us nothing. We consider Bella as family now. It was no trouble at all."

He slightly nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"And may I say.." He added. "You and Esme are absolutely spectacular together."

I laughed. "Thank you. She definitely a wonderful women. I don't know what I did to deserve her."

"I don't mean to sound weird or anything. But how did the two of you exactly meet?" He ask.

I glance over at my wife and smiled. "I guess you could say it was fate that brought us together."

And before Charlie could speak another word, Esme walk towards us and wrap her arms around my waist.

"Are you guys talking about me?" She smirked.

"Why us?" I teased. "Hmmm. Possibly."

Esme laughed and I laid a small kiss upon her forehead. We talk with Charlie for a few minutes until he left and then eventually all our guests were gone and we finally had our house to ourselves again. Somewhere in the midst our children disappeared and it was only Esme and I attempting to clean up the mess in the backyard.

"This is going to take forever." She whine.

"How about we take a break?" I suggested.

She grinned. "I would like that."

And in a instant I had an idea. I hook up my phone to the speaker and played the song we dance to on our wedding night "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley. Esme eyes lit up once the song came over the speaker and I took her hands in mine. She loved to dance.

We never got the opportunity to dance much during the reception because Alice and Jasper took up most of the dance floor. But now was our chance to finally have some alone time together. We moved swiftly across the floor and I gracefully twirled her around. She giggled and smiled which only made my heart happy.

"Do you remember our wedding night?"

"Most definitely." She exclaim.

"You were and still are so beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

She slightly shivered. "Carlisle I don't deserve you."

"What do you mean?" I pulled back a little and frown.

Esme shook her head. "You are so sweet and you treat me like a princess almost every day. I was a mess when you first found me in the morgue. My clothes were tattered and I had scars from the fall. But you still choose to save me when you could of had any other girl out there in the world."

"Oh sweetheart." I spoke. "Only if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"When I first saw you lying in that bed at the morgue…" I began. "My first thought was that sweet sixteen year old girl who I had meant and treated her broken leg years ago. I still remember her radiate smile and spunky personality. I fell in love with you that day, but you were only sixteen and had so much more to live for. I let you go. I wish I hadn't considering what happen afterwards.."

"It' wasn't your fault." She interrupted.

I sighed. "I know, but I cannot stand to think about what that monster did to you. All that he took from you. Which is why when I saw you broken and beat up I decided to change you. I wanted to give you a second chance at life even if you were going to hate me for it. I took the risk because I knew I was still in love with you and I promise myself that if you loved me back I would spend every day showering you with kisses and compliments in order to show you how a real man should treat a women. You mean the absolute world to me."

"Oh Carlisle.." She choke.

I lean my forehead against hers and eventually our lips meant. She kissed me with such passion that when the music finally ended… we were still dancing across the floor.

"I love you sweetheart." I said.

Esme beam. "I love you too baby. Forever and always."

I pick her up and took her back inside. Our plan was not to leave the bedroom for the next couple of hours.


End file.
